


Bare

by svecounia



Series: Makeup Series [2]
Category: KÀ - Cirque du Soleil
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svecounia/pseuds/svecounia
Summary: To see a Denborn warrior's war paint is to see his status, to see him without it is to see his nature. A quick, cozy snapshot of an early morning.
Relationships: Chief Archer's Daughter/Counselor's Son (Kà)
Series: Makeup Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891621
Kudos: 3





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from [Mercy Killings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074585) because apparently makeup is a recurring motif for me.

Rensai’s days were bookended by the application and removal of his war paint; each sharp stroke of his brush lined and defined the man he presented to the world. Since he’d made his debut as a warrior, that was the only face the Den knew, and that was proper. There was no separation of man and duty, no public identity beyond his service to the community.

Yujin saw him barefaced, though. It was only on occasion, but somewhere between the hours of midnight and dawn, there existed a version of Rensai that was secret and hers.

Sometimes she spent the night and there was little time for makeup removal – they’d wake up together in a tangle the next morning and his hair would be an utter disaster but his paint would be miraculously intact. There was a thrill in the juxtaposition of their stations and circumstances, as though they both should have been filling some other, nobler roles instead.

Last night they’d had more time. Awareness came to Yujin slowly in the gentle gray of morning while Rensai slept on beside her, his hair flopped over his face in a thick black sheet. She pushed it out of the way with a delicate touch to get a better look at him, then jumped and snatched her hand back when he sighed and opened his eyes. Even without war paint his gaze was sharp enough to skewer, but warmth kindled behind it.

“What are you doing?” He snaked a heavy arm around her shoulders and drew her closer against him.

“Just looking,” Yujin said. She pecked a kiss to the corner of his mouth and watched the lines there when he smiled.


End file.
